Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant
by music67love
Summary: HPDM !FIC QUI SE FINIT BIEN! 'Aucuns enfants ne devraient partir avant leurs parents'... Ou pourquoi la vie de couple d'Harry et Draco menace d'éclater.
1. Prologue

**Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM POWAAAA! _

_Rating: M _

_Disclaming: Aucuns personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling, sauf Ryan... Mais il ne sera pas souvent présent dans l'histoire, même si c'est autour de lui que tourne l'histoire... Enfin, lisez, vous comprendrez XD  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: ''Aucuns enfants ne devraient partir avant leurs parents''... Ou pourquoi la vie de couple d'Harry et Draco menace d'éclater._

_Note de l'auteur: Petite histoire qui m'est venue, comme ça. Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura une suite..._

* * *

**Prologue**

« Non ! »

Un cri s'éleva dans la nuit, pourtant paisible.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Je suis désolé, Mr Potter-Malfoy, nous avons faits tous ce que nous pouvions... »

« Je ne vous crois pas ! Vous n'avez rien faits ! Vous n'avez rien fait pour sauver mon fils... Ryan... » cria un homme blond en pleurant.

« Chut... Draco... »

Un hôpital, milieu de la nuit. Un couple d'hommes et un médicomage. Et un corps sans vie, celui d'un petit garçon d'à peine 8 ans, souffrant de microcéphalie, une anomalie de la croissance de la boîte crânienne avec un diamètre de la tête inférieur à la normale. Les médicomages leurs avaient pourtant assuré qu'on ne pouvait pas en mourir et que, même chez les moldus, cette maladie se soignait très bien. Mais elle a empiré et, rapidement, le cerveau de Ryan ne fut plus en état de marche. Malgré tous les sorts et potions utilisés par les médicomages, rien n'y fit, et Ryan décéda dans la nuit du 10 au 11 juin 2010.

Un homme brun enlaça l'homme blond prénommé Draco. Ce dernier se blottit contre les bras de son mari et se mit à pleurer plus fort.

« Ryan... » sanglota Draco.

« Chut... »

Le médicomage choisit cet instant pour s'éclipser discrètement, il n'avait plus rien à faire là, sa mission avait été remplie : annoncer au parents que leur fils unique était mort. Après, c'était à eux de faire leurs deuils, et seuls... Du moins, sans son aide.

« Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi notre fils ? »

« Je ne sais pas Draco... Je ne sais pas... »

La tête dudit Harry retomba sur celle du blond – plus petit que lui de quelques centimètres – et il se mit à pleurer lui aussi. Ryan était leur fils unique, celui qu'ils n'auraient jamais crus avoir. Les hommes ne sont pas fait pour mettre des enfants au monde, aussi s'étaient-ils faits à la raison de ne jamais en avoir. Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils apprirent que, comme Draco était demi-veela, il pouvait tomber enceint !

Ils avaient été si heureux, à ce moment là ! Seulement, leur bonheur fut quelque peu terni lorsqu'ils apprirent que l'enfant était atteint de cette maladie : la microcéphalie. _''Ce n'est rien, _leurs avait dit le médicomage, _cette maladie est très bien soignée, même chez les moldus.''_

Il n'y eu, d'abord, aucuns problèmes : Ryan grandissait, apprenait et s'amusait comme les autres enfants. On ne voyait même pas qu'il était malade ! Puis, le jour de ses 7 ans, son état empira à tel point que les Potter-Malfoy durent l'emmener à Ste-Mangouste. Il y passa un an de sa vie... Un an où il devait avaler potions sur potions, être traité avec on ne sait combien de sorts... Et un an où Harry et Draco l'avaient vus dépérir, petit à petit, jusqu'à ce soir-là. Le jour de ses 8 ans où la vie l'abandonna...

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Bon... C'est très court, JE SAIS! Mais c'est un prologue. Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura une suite, j'ai plusieurs idée, mais bon... Sachez que cette histoire ne sera pas prioritaire: passerons d'abord "Fils des Ténèbres", "Juste une histoire...", "Mon coeur" et "Métamorphose". La suite viendra donc je ne sais quand, mais elle viendra!**

**Bisous à vous, laissez-moi vos impressions sur cette nouvelle fic (encore une fois triste XD)**

**music67love**


	2. L'enterrement

**Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM POWAAAA! _

_Rating: M _

_Disclaming: Aucuns personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling, sauf Ryan... Mais il ne sera pas souvent présent dans l'histoire, même si c'est autour de lui que tourne l'histoire... Enfin, lisez, vous comprendrez XD  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: ''Aucuns enfants ne devraient partir avant leurs parents''... Ou pourquoi la vie de couple d'Harry et Draco menace d'éclater._

_Note de l'auteur: Petite histoire qui m'est venue, comme ça. Elle est encore plus noire que "Mon coeur", mais elle aura, comme MC, une fin heureuse._

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**Ley**: Non non, ne t'en fais pas, cette histoire finira bien! A vrai dire, je déteste lire et écrire des histoires qui finissent mal. Donc, même si le début et le milieu de la fic seront triste, l'histoire se finira bien :-p... Ça me fait tout de même plaisir de savoir que tu la lirais jusqu'au bout même si elle finissait mal -est toute heureuse de te compter parmi ses lectrices-

**zelna**: Et oui, que veux-tu XD... Je commence une tonne de truc en même temps... Au début, j'avais prêvu d'attendre la fin d'une de mes histoires avant de poster celle-là, mais j'ai pas su me contrôler XD

**elle sid**: Ta mort? Euh non pas spécialement XD... Ca me fait trop plaisir de savoir que tu aimes -rougit de plaisir-

**MERCI A VOUS TOUTES POUR VOS COMMS!**

* * *

**L'enterrement**

Ils se tournèrent une dernière fois vers le corps sans vie de leur fils.

« Il a l'air si... paisible. » chuchota Draco.

« Il l'est. Je suis sûr que là où il est, il est heureux. »

« Je ne veux pas l'abandonner. »

« Je ne veux pas non plus. »

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, des larmes coulant le long de leurs joues, un sanglot traversant parfois leurs lèvres. Ce fut finalement Harry qui prit l'initiative de sortir de l'hôpital et de transplaner chez eux.

**OooOooO**

Draco ne tenait presque plus debout et Harry dû le porter jusqu'à leur lit tant ses jambes tremblaient.

« Pourquoi Harry ? »

Harry ne pouvait répondre à cette question. Merlin qu'il aimerait le savoir ! Après tout ce qu'ils avaient dû endurer, après toutes ces épreuves, au moment où le soleil réapparaissait dans leur vie, leur unique fils mourrait et le noir les enveloppait à nouveau.

« Je ne sais pas mon cœur... Dors maintenant. » dit Harry en embrassant le front du blond, tendrement.

« Reste avec moi. » murmura Draco en agrippant la manche de son mari.

« Je reste, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il s'allongea à côté du blond et ce dernier se lova dans ses bras pour se remettre à pleurer de tout son soûl.

« Chut... » murmura Harry en lui caressant le dos, tendrement.

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long des joues du brun et il serra plus fort son amant. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, pleurer les avait fatigués, mais ce fut un sommeil sans rêve.

**OooOooo**

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, Draco n'était plus là. Il se leva alors, paniqué. Draco n'était pas dans son état normal, Merlin seul sait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Il fit le tour de l'appartement et fut soulagé de le voir dans la chambre de leur fils, endormi sur le lit, sans même avoir remonté la couverture Peter Pan sur lui. Harry sourit tristement. Avoir perdu Ryan l'avait affecté, bien sûr, mais beaucoup moins que Draco. Le blond était d'un naturel sensible et dépressif, et Harry savait que la porte de leur fils unique aggraverait sans doute son cas.

Il referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui, silencieusement, et partit faire le petit-déjeuner. Il allait falloir qu'il fasse le ménage... Quelques jouets de Ryan traînaient encore ici et là, datant de sa dernière ''visite'' chez eux, lorsqu'il allait mieux. Il n'était resté que deux jours, mais ça avait suffit à rendre le salon sans dessus dessous. Le brun soupira. Malgré qu'il engueulait Ryan lorsque ce dernier laissait ses jouets traîner, il aimait ça. Car ça lui démontrait qu'il y avait de la vie dans cet appartement, et qu'un enfant vivait ici.

Un jour, il rangerait tous ça. Mais il n'en avait pas le courage pour le moment.

« Ça ne fait qu'un jour, mais il me manque déjà tellement. » fit Harry pour lui-même, en soupirant tristement.

Qu'allait devenir leur couple ? Il savait que de nombreux couples se séparaient, la perte d'un de leurs enfants les fragilisait au point de se séparer, mais il savait également que d'autres couples se renforçaient. Il espérait sincèrement que lui et Draco ne se sépareraient jamais : il tenait bien trop au blond pour ça. Mais la perte de Ryan changeait complètement la donne et il n'était plus sûr de rien, si ce n'est que l'avenir ne serait pas aussi rose qu'il l'avait prévu.

**OooOooO**

Draco se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard et, pour lui, ce fut comme s'il n'avait pas dormit. Cette nuit-là, il s'était réveillé avec un intense sentiment de manque. Il ne savait pas d'où est-ce que ça venait exactement, mais il l'empêchait de dormir. Harry le serrait toujours dans ses bras et cette présence l'avait légèrement rassuré. Il pouvait toujours compter sur lui, même pendant son sommeil. Mais là, ça n'avait pas suffit. Il s'était donc levé, sans faire de bruits, et était allé se prendre un verre d'eau. C'est en passant devant la chambre de Ryan qu'il comprit que c'était l'absence de son fils qui le traumatisait tant. Il avait donc poussé la porte et était directement allé se coucher sur le lit de son fils, sentant son odeur encore incrustée dans les draps, avant de réussir à s'endormir.

Le matin, c'était également l'odeur de Ryan qui le réveilla et il eu à nouveau envie de pleurer, mais les larmes ne coulaient plus. Il se leva, morose et vit qu'Harry était en train de nettoyer la cuisine. Il s'assit sur une chaise et se servit une tasse de café. Harry délaissa alors sa tâche ménagère et s'assit en face de son mari pour manger un croissant.

Des silences, ils en avaient endurés des tas. Mais jamais un silence aussi pesant ne s'était installé entre eux.

« Il faut que tu manges amour. » fit Harry pour briser le silence.

« Pas faim. »

« S'il te plaît Draco... » implora Harry, inquiet pour son amour.

« Il faudrait envoyer les faire-part de décès à nos amis. »

Draco avait habilement détourné la conversation et Harry n'ajouta rien, espérant seulement que son blond ne tombera pas dans la déprime, comme à la mort de ses parents. À ce moment-là, il n'avait plus rien mangé et c'était laissé complètement dépérir. Ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble à ce moment, et c'est sûrement cette détresse chez le blond qui avait poussé Harry à aller lui parler. Finalement, c'est surtout grâce à lui que Draco s'en était sortit, même si Harry savait que son amour pouvait retomber dans la déprime au moindre soucis trop important et qui le dépassait. C'est pour ça qu'il se devait de veiller sur lui. Il était plus que son mari : il était son ange gardien.

« Hum... Oui tu as raison... » répondit finalement Harry en regardant son croissant.

« Et... Et il faudra... Il faudra préparer le... l'en... »

Draco ne finit pas sa phrase et éclata en sanglot. C'était encore trop frais. Il ne pouvais tout simplement pas y croire : il ne pouvait pas croire que son fils – son unique fils – ne soit plus là. Harry s'était levé et avait prit son mari dans les bras.

« Chut... Chut mon ange... » le berça Harry.

Draco se blottit contre lui et sanglota silencieusement.

**OooOooO**

« Par Merlin ! Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Ils étaient réunis au Terrier, en compagnie de toute la famille Weasley, ainsi que de leurs compagnons : Hermione pour Ginny et Blaise pour Ron, et Sirius et Remus étaient également présents. Ce cri, c'était Mme Weasley qui l'avait poussée, tous les autres regardant Harry et Draco, trop étonnés pour pouvoir parler.

« Vous... Il... Ryan... » balbutia Ginny.

Draco se retenait difficilement de pleurer. Il ne supportait pas leurs regards éberlués, leur tristesse, elles lui rappelaient bien trop la sienne. Sirius était allé enlacer son filleul et Draco, et ce fut bientôt toutes les personnes présentes qui les prirent dans leurs bras. Quelques larmes coulèrent, même s'ils essayaient de se contenir pour ne pas aggraver la tristesse des deux parents. Une chose rassurait Draco : ils n'étaient pas seuls à regretter Ryan. Beaucoup de gens l'aimaient et ça lui redonnait un peu de forces.

L'étreinte dura un long moment, tous avaient besoin de ça, trop triste d'avoir perdu un petit garçon qu'ils chérissaient tant.

**OooOooO**

« On l'habillera comment ? » demanda Harry, alors qu'ils étaient chez eux en train de préparer l'enterrement de leur fils.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Draco d'une voix blanche.

Il n'y arrivait pas. Si Harry arrivait à planifier ce genre de choses, lui ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

« L'enterrement est dans deux semaines, il faut se décider. »

« Je n'en sais rien Harry, tu peux comprendre ça ? Et je ne veux pas le savoir ! Mets-lui ce que tu veux ça m'est égal ! » cria-t-il, hors de lui. « Je ne veux pas... Mon fils... » Il laissa échapper une larme, avant de reprendre, la voix posée : « Je refuse de voir mon fils dans un cercueil. C'est pour ça que je ne viendrais pas à la cérémonie. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça tu ne viendras pas ? Draco ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! » cria Harry, alors que le blond partait s'enfermer dans la chambre de leur fils. « C'est NOTRE fils ! »

« Justement ! Je trouve que tu l'oublies un peu facilement ces derniers temps ! Pour toi, on dirait que ce n'est qu'un corps de plus à enterrer, comme après la Guerre. » cria Draco, à travers la porte.

« C'est faux ! C'est complètement faux et tu le sais ! Je l'aimais autant que toi ! »

« C'est ça la différence entre toi et moi Harry : toi tu l'aimais et moi je l'aime. »

« Il n'y a aucune différence ! L'important est de l'avoir aimé lorsqu'il était encore parmi nous ! »

« Si il y a une différence : je ne veux pas l'oublier moi ! »

« Moi non plus, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

« Tu l'oublieras Harry... Tu emplois déjà son nom au passé... »

« Draco... Ouvre cette porte. » supplia Harry.

« Je ne peux pas Harry. »

« Bien sûr que si... »

« Je suis désolé. »

Harry glissa le long de la porte et prit ses genoux entre ses bras, avant de pleurer silencieusement. Ce qu'il avait tellement craint arrivait : ils se disputaient. Draco retombait dans la déprime et cette fois-ci il ne pourrait rien y faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il imaginait ? Que c'était facile pour lui de préparer l'enterrement de son fils ? De sa propre chair ? Il croit peut-être que c'était facile pour lui d'enterrer Tonks ? Et Luna ? Et Neville ? Il le faisait parce que quelqu'un devait bien le faire. Et comme personne ne se portait jamais volontaire, il s'en occupait... Mais jamais, oh grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé enterrer son fils.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Draco était recroquevillé comme son mari, pleurant lui aussi toutes les larmes de son corps et de son cœur. La vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue à présent, pensa-t-il en voyant un couteau briller dans l'obscurité.

**A suivre... **

* * *

**Bon bon bon... Il m'a fallut un sacré temps pour l'écrire celui-là, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :p (et que vous n'êtes pas toutes en vacances, ze veux des reviews moi XD) **

**Je tenais aussi à remercier les 7 lectrices qui m'ont laissé des reviews: **phenixmiyavi**, **lise261**, **ayuluna**, **Ley**, **zelna**, **lilinichou **et **elle sid**. Surtout que, pour la plus part, elles suivent toute smecs fics ou presque et je leur en suit extrèmement reconnaissante!**

**Gros bisous à vous toutes qui me lisez,**

**music67love**


	3. Je t'aime

**Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM POWAAAA! _

_Rating: M _

_Disclaming: Aucuns personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à la talentueuse J., sauf Ryan... Mais il ne sera pas souvent présent dans l'histoire, même si c'est autour de lui que tourne l'histoire... Enfin, lisez, vous comprendrez XD  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: ''Aucuns enfants ne devraient partir avant leurs parents''... Ou pourquoi la vie de couple d'Harry et Draco menace d'éclater._

_Note de l'auteur: Petite histoire qui m'est venue, comme ça. Elle est encore plus noire que "Mon coeur", mais elle aura, comme MC, une fin heureuse.

* * *

_

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**elle sid**: Oh bah alors Sid... Pourquoi tu pleures? xD Il était tellement triste ce chapitre?

**Violine**: Je confirme, ils ne sont vraiment pas intelligents ces médicomages, mais bon, que veux-tu, c'est ainsi... "Draco ne fais pas de conneries"? Euh... Oups... :-p

**lydie**: Tomber dans la déprime? Quand même pas hein xD (pis elle aura une bonne fin, promis!)

**Ley**: Euh... "Pas intérêt à se suicider"? (Je sens que je vais me faire tuer...)

**Camille**: J'aime beaucoup ta dernière phrase, je vais peut-être la réutiliser. Et tu as raison pour les couples, ça se passe comme ça souvent :p... Mais bon, là ce sera légèrement différent. Enfin, je verrais!

**Skadi**: Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé le début... J'espère que cette suite te plaira!

**MERCI A TOUTES POUR VOS REVIEWS, ELLES ME FONT TJRS AUSSI PLAISIR!**

* * *

**''Je t'aime''**

_De l'autre côté de la porte, Draco était recroquevillé comme son mari, pleurant lui aussi toutes les larmes de son corps et de son cœur__. La vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue à présent, pensa-t-il en voyant un couteau briller dans l'obscurité. _

**OooOooO**

Draco se leva et prit le couteau, ne se demandant même pas ce qu'un tel objet faisait dans la chambre de leur fils. Il s'assit sur le petit lit et, du bout des doigts, caressa les draps, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres. Pourquoi devait-il continuer à vivre si son fils était mort ? Pourquoi devait-il continuer à endurer ce calvaire ?

Il entendit sangloter derrière la porte et faillit renoncer. Harry... Devait-il continuer de vivre pour lui ? Ou est-ce qu'il était déjà trop tard ? Trop tard pour revenir dans sa décision ? _''Il trouvera quelqu'un d'autre... Une gentille femme qui lui ferait une tonne d'enfants... Je ne suis qu'un fardeau pour lui, rien de plus. Je râle sans cesse et je suis instable. Oui, il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que je quitte cet endroit, que je les laisse enfin vivre.''_

Il se cala bien dans le lit et porta le couteau à son bras, les larmes coulant doucement, silencieusement. Il n'avait pas peur... Il devait le faire. Le couteau transperça la peau et du sang coula. Draco, lui, ne sentait rien, si ce n'est un sentiment de plénitude qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Le couteau continua de transcender la peau, découvrant de plus en plus de liquide carmin. Le blond se sentit doucement partir, et, avant de s'évanouir, il cria un ''Je t'aime'' à son mari... Sa main s'affaissa tout à coup, de même que son corps et une étrange torpeur prit possession de lui. Il vit noir et ferma les yeux. Il entendit un bruit sourd mais n'y fit pas attention. Désormais, il était libre...

**OooOooO**

« Draco ! Mon amour ! Je t'en prie... Non... Ne me laisse pas... Pas encore... » cria Harry en serrant le corps de son mari dans ses bras, ses larmes redoublant d'intensité. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Draco avait-il fait ça ? Est-ce de sa faute ?

Il se leva d'un coup, reposant le blond dans les draps, avant de se diriger d'envoyer un patronus à Ste Mangouste pour les prévenir que son amant avait fait une tentative se suicide. Puis il reprit place à côté du blond, attendant que les secours vienne, reprenant son amour dans les bras, tâchant sa nouvelle chemise. Mais il s'en foutait, tout ce qui importait à présent était de sentir son odeur, de la sentir contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas mourir...

« C'est de ma faute c'est ça ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas c'est ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulut m'abandonner ? Tu crois que je peux vivre sans toi ? Si tu meurs Draco... Si tu meurs alors je me suicide aussi. »

Il entendit les secours toquer et il se contenta de crier ''Entrez'', ne voulant en aucun cas abandonner son amour. Les infirmiers entrèrent dans la pièce et se chargèrent de bander les deux poignets pour éviter que davantage de sang ne s'écoule de la plaie. Puis ils demandèrent à Harry de le lâcher et ils mirent Draco sur un brancard, avant de transplaner jusqu'à Ste Mangouste, accompagnés du brun, sa chemise toujours en sang.

**OooOooO**

Hermione, Ginny, Blaise et Ron arrivèrent dès qu'ils eurent la nouvelle et découvrirent un Harry en bien piteux état, en train de faire les cent pas dans la salle d'attente comme un lion prisonniers dans sa cage. Hermione se jeta immédiatement dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? » demanda Blaise, affecté par le comportement de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, comme son frère.

« Je... Je sais pas... On s'est disputé à propos de l'enterrement de Ryan... Il disait que je ne l'aimait pas et... Il a claqué la porte de la chambre de Ryan et... Je l'ai entendu crier ''Je t'aime'' alors j'ai... J'ai défoncé la porte... Et... »

Il sanglota, et Hermione le serra plus fort. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que devais ressentir Harry. Voir son fils mourir et son mari essayer de se suicider quelques jours plus tard, il y avait de quoi devenir fou.

« Et il y avait... Il y avait tout ce sang et... Lui qui était là, blanc... Presque transparent... C'est... C'est de ma faute ! » gémit-il à nouveau.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry... Draco est instable depuis la mort de ses parents et la mort de Ryan a du déclencher... »

Ginny ne put finir sa phrase, qu'un nouveau sanglot traversa Harry et qu'il se détacha d'Hermione pour aller s'asseoir sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains.

« Bien sûr que si c'est de ma faute ! Si j'avais été là... Si j'avais été dans cette chambre... »

« Arrête de croire que tu aurais put tout empêcher, cette guerre comme la tentative de suicide de Draco. Tu n'es pas un surhomme Harry merde ! » s'emporta tout à coup Ron et tout le monde se retourna pour le voir, poings serrés et visage rouge.

« Ron, qu'est-ce que... » tenta Blaise, avant de se faire couper la parole par son amant :

« C'est vrai merde ! Depuis qu'il a un an Harry avait cette foutue prophétie sur le dos et quand il a enfin réussit à s'en débarrasser et à être heureux, son fils meurt et son mari se suicide. Arrête de croire que tu aurais put tout empêcher parce que c'est faux ! »

Le rouquin s'assit à son tour à côté d'Harry et lui prit la main.

« Tu n'es que toi Harry... Et tu ne peux absolument rien au geste de Draco. »

Le monde sembla figé depuis la ''déclaration'' de Ron, mais il continua de tourner bien vite, lorsqu'une infirmière vint prévenir Harry que son mari était réveillé et que son état s'était stabilisé : il s'en sortira. Les yeux du brun s'ouvrirent un grand et un immense sourire éclaira son visage, alors que ses amis soupirèrent de soulagement.

« Je peux le voir ? »

« Oui mais pas trop longtemps... Il n'est pas en état de parler et... »

Harry n'en écouta pas plus et courut jusqu'à la chambre de son blond. Ladite chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais le brun vit nettement le contour du corps de son amant. Il s'approcha à pas feutrés, ce dernier semblait dormir, et prit une chaise à côté de lui. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa peau était blanche, presque transparente. Des fils reliaient son bras droit à de nombreuses machines et Harry lui prit la main. Elle était glacée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça Dray ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulut m'abandonner ? Tu le sais pourtant que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi... Alors pourquoi ? Tu voulais me punir de n'avoir pas assez veillé sur Ryan et toi ? C'est ça ? Draco, je t'en prie, réveilles-toi ! »

Les larmes creusaient de nouveaux sillons sur ses joues et Harry sanglota, serrant la main de son amour plus fort dans la sienne. De son autre main, il dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui barrait les yeux du blond.

« Je t'aime mon ange... Je t'aime plus que tout au monde... Et j'aime Ryan tu sais... Si je me suis montré fort, c'était pour toi. Je... Je pensais que si je m'écroulais devant toi ce serait pire. Pardonnes-moi Dray... Pardonne-moi... »

Il sanglota et posa sa tête sur le ventre du blond en pleurant de plus belle. N'avait-il pas le droit au bonheur ? Devait-il subir la mort de toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères ?

« C'est peut-être à moi de partir tu sais... C'est de ma faute si Ryan est mort... Et si toi tu es ici... Je suis désolé... »

« Arrête... de dire des conneries... »

Harry se redressa d'un coup à l'entente de la voix de celui qu'il considérait comme l'homme de sa vie.

« Draco... »

De nouvelles larmes jaillirent, mais Harry s'en foutait éperdument. Son amour était réveillé ! Son amour était sauvé ! Son amour était vivant et lui parlait... C'était un des plus beaux jours de sa vie, après leur premier baiser, leur mariage et la naissance de Ryan.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser Harry... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça... Je... »

« Chut mon ange... Tu es là, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. »

Le brun déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son époux et lui envoya un sourire attendrit.

« Je t'aime Dray... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si... Si tu étais... »

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas prononcer ce mot. Ce mot qu'il avait déjà dû prononcer pour son fils. Qu'aurait-il fait s'il avait dû les prononcer pour son mari ?

« Je t'aime aussi Harry... Embrasse-moi s'il te plaît. »

Le brun ne se fit pas prier, et se baissa pour effleurer les lèvres du blond, qui ouvrit immédiatement la bouche, pressé d'avoir la langue de son brun en bouche. Leurs lèvres et leurs langues se mêlèrent rapidement, avides, dansant entre elles. Ils ne se lasseraient jamais de s'embrasser, et leurs baisers avaient à chaque fois ce goût de renouveau qui les faisait tous deux plonger un peu plus dans un amour sans fin.

Le baiser devint torride et, déjà, les mains de Draco agrippèrent la chemise du brun, le rapprochant encore plus de lui. Le brun se mit donc à califourchon sur son blond, et ses mains passèrent en dessous de la couverture et de la chemise du bond, caressant sa peau douce.

« Je veux que tu me prennes... » murmura Draco lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent le baiser afin de reprendre leur souffle. « Ça fait trop longtemps et j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi... »

« Draco... »

« Ne refuse pas Harry... S'il te plaît... » supplia Draco.

« Je ne comptais pas refuser mon ange... C'est impossible de refuser de coucher avec toi tu le sais bien... »

Un léger rire s'échappa de la bouche du blond et cela fit sourire Harry davantage. Il était heureux de voir que son ange retrouvait un peu le sourire.

« J'aime te voir rire... » dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front, comme on le ferait à un enfant.

Sa bouche descendit progressivement, embrassant chaque des paupières, puis les joues, avant d'arriver sur la bouche rosée. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, savourant le contact de leur langue comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. Le brun se détacha des lèvres de son amour quelques instants, juste le temps de se déshabiller et de se glisser sous la couverture, afin de cacher un peu leur corps au cas où quelqu'un entrerait.

« Tu es toujours aussi beau... » murmura Draco, comme si cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus vu Harry nu – ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Ils ne couchaient plus ensemble depuis un certain temps, les problèmes de santé de leur fils puis sa mort les ayant trop perturbés pour qu'il pense au sexe.

Lentement, la bouche du brun se déplaça sur le cou de son amour, et il entreprit de lui retirer sa chemise, prenant son temps pour bien enlever les boutons, tant en frottant leurs érections respectives, à travers le tissu du jean que portait encore Draco. La chemise valsa rapidement, et la bouche du brun se déplaça alors sur un mamelon, qu'il lécha tendrement, tandis que ses main s'affairaient à essayer d'enlever la ceinture. Sa langue glissa ensuite jusqu'au nombril. Il en fit lentement le tour, avant pénétrer sa langue à l'intérieur et d'y mimer l'acte sexuel. La respiration du blond s'accélérait déjà et quelques gémissements avaient franchis le barrage de ses lèvres.

Une fois la ceinture enlevée, le pantalon valsa aussi rapidement, de même que les chaussettes et le boxer. Ils étaient à présent tous les deux nus. Harry laissa un doigt parcourir le torse de Draco, s'arrêtant à la frontière des poils pubiens blonds.

« J'avais presque oublié à quel point tu es superbe... » sourit-il, avant de se baisser pour embrasser le nombril, avant de poser ses lèvres sur le gland rougit.

Un gémissement de pur bonheur traversa les lèvres du blond et Harry sourit, avant d'engloutir complètement le sexe en bouche. Il avait, selon son mari, un don pour les fellations. _''Voyons voir si je n'ai pas perdu la main... Enfin la langue.''_

Il fit de longs vas et viens, engloutissant complètement la verge de son mari, bien qu'elle était plutôt imposante.

« Par Merlin... Harry c'est... Plus vite... »

Sa bouche continuait ses vas et viens, sans pour autant accélérer, ajoutant même un doigt dans l'anus du blond. Draco gémissait de plus en plus fort et Harry sentit qu'il allait bientôt venir, et retira donc sa bouche, faisant gémir Draco de frustration. Il ajouta un doigt en lui, et Draco s'arqua, ne ressentant que du plaisir.

« Harry... Viens... S'il te plaît... »

Le brun sourit et retira ses doigts, pour se positionner correctement, avant de pénétrer doucement son amour. Celui-ci grimaça de douleur et Harry entama de longs vas et viens, afin que son blond s'habitue à lui – ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

« Plus... Plus vite... »

L'ancien Gryffondor ne se fit pas prier et accéléra la cadence, allant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, touchant la prostate du blond, ce qui lui fit voir des étoiles. Les objets volèrent autour d'eaux, mais ils ne les remarquèrent pas, trop prit dans leur plaisir. De la sueur était apparue sur leur corps et les gémissements de plaisir se multipliaient. La main du brun vint se placer sur le sexe de Draco, et ce dernier, à ce contact, s'arqua violemment en éjaculant dans un hurlement de plaisir. Harry ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, laissant le trop plein de plaisir s'échapper de son corps, jouissant dans Draco.

Le brun se retira et tomba alors lourdement sur le corps moite de son amour. Draco sera ses bras autour du corps halé de son mari et sourit en fermant les yeux.

« Ca m'a manqué... » murmura Harry en fermant les yeux à son tour.

« Je t'aime... »

« Je t'aime aussi... Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi Draco... Ne m'abandonne pas... »

« Plus jamais... »

Une larme coula sur le torse du blond, mais ce dernier fit comme s'il n'avait rien sentit et se contenta de serrer son amant plus fort dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'Harry était aussi fragile... Il embrassa son visage et se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée, rapidement suivit par son amant.

**A suivre...

* * *

**

**Et voilà! Un nouveau chapitre de PRNSJCA, un! xD... J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus!**

**Bisous à toutes,**

**music67love**


	4. Docteur

**Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM POWAAAA! _

_Rating: M _

_Disclaming: Aucuns personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à la talentueuse J.K Rowling, sauf Ryan... Mais il ne sera pas souvent présent dans l'histoire, même si c'est autour de lui que tourne l'histoire... Enfin, lisez, vous comprendrez XD  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: ''Aucuns enfants ne devraient partir avant leurs parents''... Ou pourquoi la vie de couple d'Harry et Draco menace d'éclater._

_Note de l'auteur: Petite histoire qui m'est venue, comme ça. Elle est encore plus noire que "Mon coeur", mais elle aura, comme MC, une fin heureuse.

* * *

_

**REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

**wingedshadow **: Ne t'en fais pas, ça finira bien ^^

**Glo **: Moi ? Faire pleurer ? x) Désolée xDD

**elle sid **: Je sais que tu l'aimes en passif ma sid =)

**Ley **: Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre mais bon... La vérité n'est pas le plus important, n'est-ce pas ? ^^ Tant qu'il y a un le mon xD

* * *

**Docteur**

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il remarqua immédiatement le bouquet qui ornait à présent la table de nuit. Les yeux encore vitreux, il attendit de bien se réveiller pour saisir le mot accroché aux lys blancs. Les fleurs préférées de son mari. Ses fleurs préférées. Il y avait juste écrit 'Remets-toi vite, on t'aime tous' et était signée Blaise, Hermione, Sirius, Remus et toute la famille Weasley. Le brun eu un petit sourire. Draco s'était vraiment bien adapté et, même si ses amis avaient d'abord été réticents, ils avaient vite compris qu'Harry aurait sacrifié sa vie pour son amant. Et puis, avec le temps, ils avaient appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier. Maintenant il faisait indiscutablement parti de la famille.

Mais le sourire du Sauveur s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il comprit que ce bouquet n'était pas arrivé ici tout seul. Quelqu'un l'avait forcément posé là. Et ce quelqu'un était donc forcément entré dans la chambre. Et il les avait donc forcément vu nus, dormant l'un sur l'autre. Ce quelqu'un devait sûrement être un membre de l'hôpital. Mais ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi il ne les a pas séparés.

« Ry ? » demanda soudain une voix pas très bien réveillée.

Le sourire du brun revint bien vite à cette appellation. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi… Il tourna la tête, embrassant chastement les lèvres si douces de son blond.

« Oui mon ange ? »

« C'est quoi ces fleures ? »

« Oh… Tiens, je te passe la carte, tu verras de toi-même. » fit alors Harry, joignant le geste à la parole.

Les yeux de Draco s'embuèrent légèrement lorsqu'il vit qui l'avait signé, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de la reposer sur la petite table. Harry l'embrassa à nouveaux, avant de se lever et de se rhabiller.

« Tu pars déjà ? » demanda le malade, déçut.

« Je suis désolé Dray… Déjà que je n'étais censé rester que quelques minutes. D'ailleurs ça m'étonnes que personne ne m'ai foutu dehors… »

« Il faut croire que le Sauveur a encore de l'influence… Mais sans qu'il ne demande rien. » dit Draco en souriant légèrement.

« Faut croire… »

Chaque sourire du blond était de l'or pur. Il souriait si peu depuis la maladie de Ryan qu'Harry avait apprit à chérir chaque sourire.

« Tu reviendras me voir bientôt, hein ? » demanda à nouveau le blond et il ressemblait tellement à un petit garçon, qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer rapidement.

« Evidement. En attendant, je vais… Je vais faire quelque chose pour ton retour. Pour que tu sois heureux de rentrer à la maison. Malgré… »

Draco comprit immédiatement de quoi parlait Harry et n'ajouta rien. Il savait qu'il lui avait fait mal en tentant de se suicider, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Dans ces instants, il se semblait tellement minable qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui. Certes il avait pensé à Harry avant de s'ouvrir les veines, mais, avec le recul, il savait très bien que le brun ne pourrait pas refaire sa vie si rapidement. Il avait l'air d'un roc, mais il était loin d'être aussi fort qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Et Draco venait juste de le réaliser pleinement… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait lui si, après la mort de Ryan, Harry s'était suicidé. Oui, vraiment, il avait été égoïste.

« Bon bah… Je vais te laisser. Reposes-toi. » dit Harry en embrassant le front de son mari. Il allait ouvrir la porte, lorsqu'une voix faible l'arrêta.

« Je suis toujours heureux de rentrer à la maison… Malgré l'absence de Ryan… Parce que je sais que quand je rentre, il y a quelqu'un qui m'aime et qui ferait tout pour moi… Même s'occuper d'enterrer notre fils… »

Harry ferma les yeux, sa main se crispant sur la poignée. Il retint difficilement une larme et se retourna, la lèvre inférieure tremblant un peu.

« Je t'aime Draco. » est la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire.

« Je sais. Je t'aime aussi Harry… Maintenant vas-t-en sinon je crois qu'on va se mettre à pleurer tous les deux. »

« Tu as raison. A demain Dray. »

« A demain Ry… »

Au prix d'un effort quasiment surhumain, Harry réussit à passer la porte et à la refermer derrière lui, laissant son mari seul dans cette chambre vide et sombre. Aussitôt, un médecin en blouse blanche l'accosta.

« Vous êtes Mr Potter-Malfoy ? »

« Heu oui… Vous êtes… ? »

« Docteur Jeremy Donelight. Je suis le médecin qui s'occupe de votre mari. » fit ce dernier en tendant la main à Harry.

« Enchanté. » répondit le brun en lui serrant la main.

« Est-ce que nous pourrions passer dans notre bureau ? Il faudrait que je vous parle. »

« C'est grave ? » s'alarma tout de suite le brun.

« Non non… Enfin un peu tout de même. Mais suivez-moi, je n'aime pas parler en plein milieu d'un couloir. »

Harry suivit docilement le médecin, qui, quelques instants plus tard, ouvrit une porte ornée de sa plaque de docteur. Le bureau était plongé dans la pénombre et Donelight s'en excusa.

« Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de venir depuis que j'ai pris mon service. » fit le médecin en ouvrant les volets, laissant entrer le soleil froid de l'hiver. « Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. » ajouta-t-il en désignant les chaises destinées aux visiteurs.

Lorsqu'Harry fut assit, le docteur sortit un dossier et le parcourut rapidement des yeux, semblant chercher quelque chose de précis. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il releva la tête et regarda le brun.

« J'ai lu dans le dossier de votre mari qu'il a déjà eu ce genre de dépression ? »

« C'est exact. A la mort de ses parents. J'ai réussit à le convaincre d'aller voir un psychomage pendant quelques temps. »

« Et ça l'a aidé ? »

« Un peu je pense. Mais le plus gros, il l'a fait tout seul. »

« Bien sûr. Les psychomages ne peuvent pas tout faire. Ils sont là pour accompagner le patient, l'aider à se sentir mieux. C'est ça leur rôle. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, ne voyant pas vraiment où le médecin voulait en venir.

« Il n'est pas allé voir un pychomage à la mort de votre fils ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est beaucoup trop récent. Lorsque ses parents sont morts, il n'est allé voir quelqu'un que quelques mois plus tard. »

« Et vous ? »

« Quoi moi ? » demanda Harry, complètement perdu.

« Vous n'êtes pas allé voir un psychomage ? »

« Pour la mort de mon fils vous voulez dire ? »

« Entre autre. »

« Entre autre ? Je ne vous suis pas docteur. »

Ledit docteur croisa les doigts sur son bureau et avança un peu le buste, de façon à s'approcher du brun.

« Vous avez perdu beaucoup d'amis pendant la Guerre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec… »

« Vous n'avez jamais pensé à consulter quelqu'un ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. »

« Ca a dû être éprouvant pour vous. Vous avez d'abord perdu vos parents à l'âge d'un an, puis beaucoup de vos amis à 17 ans. Et maintenant vous perdez votre fils… Sans parler de tout les gens qui ont perdus la vie à cause de vous… »

« Ca l'a été. Eprouvant je veux dire. Mais, pour mes parents, je pense m'y être fait depuis le temps. D'autant que je ne me souviens pas beaucoup d'eux… Et pour les meurtres, j'ai réussis à les surmonter. Grâce à Draco notamment. »

« Justement Mr Potter…. »

« Potter-Malfoy. » l'interrompit Harry.

« … vous pensez vous y être fait. Mais peut-être cela a-t-il encore un impact sur votre vie ? Sur votre façon d'être ? » continua le docteur, comme si le brun n'avait rien dit.

« Pardon ? »

« Vous avez parlé de la culpabilité de ces meurtres avec votre mari ? Cela ne l'a-t-il pas fait culpabiliser à son tour ? Vous savez pertinemment que Mr Malfoy est fragile et pourtant vous lui en avez parlé… »

« Attendez… Vous m'accusez de quoi là ? » commença à s'énerver Harry.

« Je ne vous accuse de rien. Je dis juste que votre comportement dépressif aurait pu… »

« Pardon ? Un comportement dépressif ? Je ne pense pas être dépressif _docteur_. »

« J'aimerai beaucoup que vous alliez voir un psy. Mr Malfoy aura besoin d'un environnement sain quand il rentrera et… »

« Mais je vous emmerde ! » lâcha Harry sans avoir réussit à se retenir. Il se leva d'un bond, rouge de colère. « Draco est très heureux avec moi et je ne suis pas un environnement malsain comme vous dîtes. »

« Mr Potter, rasseyez-vous je vous prie. »

« Non je ne me rassoirai pas. Je vais vous dire, Mr le docteur : si Draco a faillit se suicider, c'est parce que vous n'êtes pas capable de soigner une maladie que même les moldus savent soigner. Vous devriez réfléchir à ça avant de m'accuser de tout les maux de la terre. Pour ça, j'ai déjà donné. Au revoir. »

Et il lui tourna le dos, disparaissant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, ne faisant pas attention au médecin qui lui criait de revenir.

**OoO**

Ses amis avaient tenté de l'appeler toute la journée, il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas leur répondre. Il était beaucoup trop énervé par ce que ce soi-disant médecin lui avait dit.

« Un environnement malsain ? Mais il se prend pour qui ? Je suis parfaitement sain ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas vu de psychomage que je suis quelqu'un à risque. Non mais c'est quoi ça ? »

Il s'assit, lassé de tourner en rond. Soudain un doute l'assaillit. Un énorme doute.

« Et si c'était de ma faute ? Et si le médecin avait raison ? Peut-être que c'est de maa faute si Draco est ainsi. J'aurais peut-être dû… Il faudrait peut-être… Est-ce qu'il faut que je le quitte ? Pour son bien, pour qu'il trouve quelqu'un de plus stable ? »

C'est alors que la solution lui apparue, comme un électrochoc. Il leva la main et se saisit du téléphone. Au bout de cinq sonneries, on répondit.

« Cabinet psychomage du docteur Bronway j'écoute ? »

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Hello ! J'ai honte si vous saviez... Ca fait depuis septembre 2008 que je n'ai rien posté sur cette fic --' Promis je vais faire un effort ! Bonne année à tous et gros bisous !**

**music67love**


End file.
